


Jaune's Sex Training

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Misunderstandings, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Small Penis, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Yang overhears Jaune and Pyrrha training on the roof one night and gets the wrong idea.





	Jaune's Sex Training

Yang was walking through the halls of Beacon Academy in the middle of the night. This was far from the first time she was out and about in the middle of the night. She was heading back to her room after another night of fun with some guys she met earlier that day. Yang was walking down the hallway where her room was and just before she could see her room Yang thought she saw a teacher patrolling for curfew and quickly ducked into the nearest stairwell. She stayed there and listened carefully to make sure they were gone. Just as Yang thought the coast was clear and was about to leave Yang heard noises coming from up the stairwell. Being as curious as she is, Yang decided to go up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she heard a couple of familiar voices coming from behind the door that was blocking the entrance to the roof.

“That’s it Jaune, just like that! Maybe just do it - uhn - a little harder.” 

“L-Like this, Pyrrha?” 

After they finished speaking Yang heard both of them grunt in unison. Yang continued to listen and she felt herself blush as Jaune and Pyrrha’s grunts grew louder. Yang didn’t even have to press her ear against the door to hear them now. Whatever they’re doing, Yang thought to herself, it really sounds like Jaune’s doing a number on Pyrrha. Suddenly, Yang couldn’t hear them grunting anymore. She pressed her ear against the door again to try and hear what they were saying again. 

“That was an excellent training session Jaune! I could really feel the effort you were putting in today, especially right at the end!”

“R-Really Pyrrha? Well you’ve really inspired me to really give it my all!” 

Pyrrha giggled, “I’m glad Jaune. I’m going to head back to our room now. I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

Yang heard footsteps coming towards the door from the other side. She started to panic. Yang quickly looked around for a place to hide but there were only stairs around. Yang tried to run back down the stairs but as soon as she turned around the door opened and Pyrrha walked through. 

Yang gave her a sheepish smile. “Hey there Pyrrha! What a coincidence running into you here at this time!”

Pyrrha jumped in surprise. “Oh, Yang! I didn’t expect to see you here. What are you doing here?” 

Yang looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact with Pyrrha. “I was uhh… studying! And I was heading back to my room when I heard you and Jaune on the roof. Tell me Pyrrha, what exactly were you two doing all alone on the roof in the middle of the night?” 

It was Pyrrha’s turn to feel nervous. Yang nearly burst out laughing. She had never seen Pyrrha act this nervously before and it was amusing to see such a powerful warrior such as Pyrrha act like a shy schoolgirl. 

Yang smirked, “What were you two doing Pyrrha? Tell me, I can keep a secret.” 

Pyrrha leaned closer to Yang’s face and whispered, “Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise me you won’t speak a word of this to anyone.” 

Yang became excited imagining what salacious secret Pyrrha was about to tell her, “Yeah yeah I promise! Just tell me!”

“I’m being serious Yang. Not a single word of this to anyone!” Pyrrha said sternly. 

Yang managed to put on a serious face. “I promise Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha sighed and started talking, “Okay, well for the past few weeks I’ve been giving Jaune bonus lessons on the roof. Since he doesn’t want anyone to know he needs extra practice we have to do it in the middle of the night.” 

“Extra practice with what exactly?” Yang asked. 

“His swordplay, mainly. Also his thrusting was so weak. He could barely wield his sword properly before. But, since we’ve been training he’s gotten a lot better! I can actually feel it when he hits me with it now.” Pyrrha said. 

Yang’s mind was in the gutter. She figured Pyrrha was just using euphemisms in regards to their “training” and figured Pyrrha was talking about training Jaune in regards to sex. 

“Really? His swordplay has gotten better?” Yang smirked. “Say, you don’t mind if I test out his swordplay abilities, do you?” 

Pyrrha thought for a moment before answering, “I think that’d be a wonderful idea. He needs to be able to adapt to people’s fighting styles and personalities in combat.” 

“Sweet! You go on ahead then, I’m going to talk to Jaune.” Yang said. 

“Alright then. Have a wonderful night Yang.” Pyrrha said as she walked past Yang and continued down the stairs until she went out the door into the hallway on the lower floor. 

Yang stood on the stairs and was mentally preparing herself to test out Jaune’s “sword”. Right before Yang was about to walk through the door onto the roof the door opened and Jaune walked through. 

“Yang!? What are you doing here?” Jaune nearly jumped a foot into the air when he saw Yang. 

Yang walked closer to Jaune until they were just a foot apart. “I heard you and Pyrrha doing your special ‘training’ on the roof and came to see if I could help you.” 

“H-How do you know about that?” Jaune asked, leaning away from Yang slightly. 

Yang took a step closer to Jaune. “Pyrrha was telling me all about your training. About how you needed help with your ‘swordplay’”.

Jaune started sweating. “M-My swordplay? D-Don’t be ridiculous! I’m a very competent swordsman!” Jaune said nervously. 

Yang chuckled, and then broke out into a full on belly laugh. 

“W-What’s so funny Yang?” 

“Of course! Why didn’t I see it before?!” 

“See what, exactly?”

“Sure, it might have started out as ‘practicing your swordplay’ for Weiss. But that was just an excuse to keep fucking Pyrrha over and over! Now I get it!” Yang laughed. 

Jaune’s face went beet red. “Y-Y-Yang, you have the wrong idea! I’ve never done anything like that with a girl. Pyrrha was helping me learn actual combat with my literal metal sword.” Jaune quickly explained. 

Yang stepped closer to Jaune until her chest was nearly touching his. “You don’t have to hide it anymore Jaune. It’s perfectly natural for a guy your age to be shy about this sort of thing. But I heard the pounding you were giving Pyrrha a few minutes ago. She really sounded like she was having fun.” Yang winked at Jaune. 

Jaune tried taking a step back from Yang, but was stopped by the door behind him. “Yang I’m telling you you have the wrong -”

“I know what I heard Jaune. And I know what Pyrrha told me. And she gave me permission to ‘spar’ with you.” Yang placed her hand on Jaune’s chest and leaned up until her lips were right beside his ear and whispered, “So how about you show me what you’ve learned.” 

Jaune felt sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked down to try and avoid eye contact with Yang but instead was greeted with a direct view of Yang’s generous cleavage. Despite his best efforts, Jaune felt his cock instantly become rock hard in his pants. 

Yang looked at Jaune’s face and noticed where he was staring. “You like my tits that much? I can’t really blame you though, all the guys stare at them. But I notice whenever you stare your eyes linger a bit too long.” Yang rested her hand under Jaune’s chin and gently pushed up, lifting Jaune’s head up until he was looking into Yang’s eyes. Jaune began to tremble. He felt extremely nervous being this close to Yang. He could feel Yang’s breath hit his chin whenever she exhaled. 

Yang giggled and put both her hands on Jaune’s arms and began gently caressing his arms. “Don’t be so nervous Jaune. Nobody’s going to find out. Actually, they might find out if you make me scream.” 

“I-I’m not nervous about that. You’re not listening Yang! That’s not the kind of training I’m doing with Pyrrha. Truth is I’ve never done it before -” Yang suddenly pressed her lips against Jaune’s and kissed him. Jaune stood there petrified, unsure of what to do. 

After a few seconds Yang pulled away. “I know. You’ve never done it before with someone with so much experience. Don’t worry Jaune, if what I heard through the door a few minutes ago is any indication I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Yang said. She then brushed her leg over Jaune’s crotch and smiled. “Looks like you’re all ready to go, so let’s see what we’re working with.” 

Just as Jaune was about to re-explain himself to Yang she unzipped his jeans and stuck her hand inside. Jaune moaned as Yang repeatedly touched his hard cock over his underwear. Yang kept feeling her way through Jaune’s pants and underwear until she finally found what she was looking for. Yang stuck her hand through the front hole of Jaune’s boxers and wrapped her hand around his dick. 

“Yang, please wait!” Jaune said, clenching his eyes shut. 

Yang laughed. “Why would I wait to test out your cock?” She then lightly stroked Jaune’s cock once. 

That was all it took for him though. As soon as Yang moved her hand over his cock, Jaune came. At first, Yang was oblivious to Jaune’s cock pulsing in his pants but she knew what had happened as soon as she felt Jaune’s cum ooze onto her hand. 

“Wow, already Jaune?” Yang asked, pulling her hand out of his pants along with Jaune’s cock, which was dripping cum onto the floor. Yang examined the cum on her hand for a moment before licking her hand clean.

Jaune wished the ground would swallow him whole in that moment. “Yeah, I guess. Ha ha.” 

A thought went through Yang’s head, “I understand now. It’s not that you have a huge cock or anything like that. Pyrrha liked your quick recovery time! I mean, you were able to cum with Pyrrha a few minutes ago and now you just came just from my touch? Plus you’re still hard!?” Yang looked shocked as she pointed to Jaune’s cock, which was still twitching and rock hard. 

“Yang, for the last time I-” Jaune stopped talking as Yang got on her knees in front of Jaune. “What are you doing?”

Once she was on her knees Yang started tugging Jaune’s pants down along with his underwear. “I just wanna see how many times I can make you cum.” 

Jaune was about to try to explain the situation between him and Pyrrha once again but as soon as Yang said that he figured it’d be better for both of them to just let Yang do what she wanted. 

“For the last time what Jaune?” Yang asked, her face inches away from Jaune’s rock hard cock. 

“Huh? Oh, I just want your opinion on whether or not I’m ready for Weiss.” Jaune said. 

Yang grabbed the shaft of Jaune’s cock again and closely examined it. “Well, your cock is nothing impressive. How long is it? Like three inches?” 

“Three and a half!” Jaune said defensively. 

“Exactly, whatever. No girl is going to be happy with the length alone. But if you can recover as fast as you did just now, plus if you can fuck with some force, you might be able to make Weiss… Not happy but not totally disgusted with you.” Yang explained. 

“I’ll take that!” Jaune cheered. 

Yang chuckled again and drew her attention to Jaune’s cock. She was drawn to the bit of cum still stuck to the head of his dick. She stroked Jaune’s cock a few times before taking the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around to lick up the remaining cum on his cock. Jaune shuddered at the sudden and intense pleasure washing over his cock. He balled his hands into fists to try and stop himself from cumming again too fast. 

Yang looked up at Jaune as she took his entire cock in her mouth without much effort. She knew just from looking that Jaune was already about to cum again. Yang didn’t care though, she tightened her lips around his cock and pressed her tongue against his shaft, preparing herself to receive Jaune’s next load. 

Within seconds Jaune moaned and came again. Yang barely flinched as she felt Jaune shooting his cum directly down Yang’s throat. She managed to swallow each spurt of cum as it came out while maintaining eye contact with Jaune the entire time. Once Jaune finished cumming Yang slowly pulled her mouth off of his deflating cock. Yang, stood up and frowned. 

“Don’t tell me that’s it Jaune!” Yang complained. 

Jaune was panting, still recovering from another intense orgasm. “Looks… like it.” He said.

Yang started unbuttoning her jacket. “What are you doing?” Jaune asked. 

“Once you see me naked you’ll definitely get hard again.” Yang said confidently as she removed her jacket. Yang then quickly removed the rest of her clothes until she was just standing there in her yellow tank top and black hot pants. Even in this state of undress Jaune’s cock started coming back alive. Yang giggled and took off her tank top, revealing the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra. Yang could feel Jaune’s eyes on her large breasts, and his cock confirmed that. As Yang looked down to take off her hot pants she watched Jaune’s cock go from flaccid to completely erect in a matter of seconds. By the time Yang had finished taking off her bottoms Jaune was already rock hard and throbbing. 

Yang stood in front of Jaune completely naked, put a hand on her hip and flashed Jaune a huge grin. “Told ya you’d be hard again. So what do you say? You ready to finally fuck me?” 

Jaune blushed. This was the first time he’d ever been with a girl, but he couldn’t tell Yang that. He was too far into this lie. He would just have to muster up his courage and hoped he performed well. 

“You know it Yang! So uhh, where exactly are we gonna do it? There aren’t a whole lot of options here.” Jaune said, gesturing to the empty concrete stairwell they were standing in. 

Yang briefly doing it in the stairwell but then noticed the door behind Jaune and had a better idea. She wordlessly grabbed Jaune’s wrist and pushed open the door and dragged him onto the roof. 

Jaune’s face went completely red. “Yang! We can’t do it out here! Somebody’s going to see us!” 

Yang had a confused look on her face. “What do you mean? You and Pyrrha do it out here all the time, why can’t we?” 

As much as Jaune wanted to tell Yang the truth he wanted to lose his virginity more, so he agreed with Yang. “You bring up an excellent point Yang. So do you want me on top or bottom?” 

“As if you even have to ask Jaune. You get your ass on top. I want to see what Pyrrha’s taught you about using your cock properly.” Yang said as she laid down on the ground in front of him. 

Jaune swallowed nervously as he got down and climbed on top of Yang. He felt like he was already going to cum just from the feeling of Yang’s monster tits pressing into his chest. But, he kept going. Jaune grabbed his cock and tried lining it up with Yang’s pussy. He wasn’t quite sure where the hole was so he had to guess. He couldn’t risk asking Yang and having her find out he was a virgin! 

Once he thought his cock was lined up with Yang’s wet hole he asked her, “Y-You ready to get fucked Yang?” 

Yang looked right into Jaune’s eyes and whispered, “You bet. Now fuck me raw big boy.” 

Jaune was shaking when he slowly thrust his cock forward. The head of his cock rubbed against the outer lips of Yang’s wet pussy and nearly came. Jaune quickly reached down and grabbed his cock and tried to find Yang’s hole again. With each passing second Jaune couldn’t find the hole he became more and more worried Yang was going to find out his secret. 

After watching Jaune panic for a few seconds trying to find her hole Yang giggled and said, “Aim a bit lower Jaune.”

“T-Thanks Yang.” 

“No problem, every girl’s different after all.” 

Jaune followed Yang’s instructions and pointed his cock lower. He prodded his cock against Yang’s pussy on the way down trying to find her entrance. Once he finally found it he took a deep breath and waited for a moment for his cock to relax. 

Yang huffed. “I’m tired of waiting Jaune just fuck me already!” 

Jaune panicked and thrusted his cock into Yang’s pussy. The sudden warmth and wetness of Yang’s cunt along with the tightness of her walls was too much for Jaune. He let out a pathetic whimper and started cumming inside Yang. 

Yang felt what was happening and angrily yelled, “Dude what the fuck!? Are you actually cumming inside me already!?” Yang pulled herself off of Jaune’s cock while he was in the middle of cumming which caused Jaune to shoot the rest of his load all over Yang’s toned abs. 

Jaune panted as his cock shrunk again and the last few drops of cum dripped out of his cock onto the roof. Yang looked down in disbelief. She couldn’t believe after Jaune came three times already in the past ten minutes he came instantly AGAIN. The gears started turning in Yang’s head and she finally came to the right conclusion. 

“You don’t fuck Pyrrha on the roof every week do you?” Yang asked.

“Nope.” Jaune replied. 

“You weren’t having sex with Pyrrha just before I showed up were you?” 

“Nope.”

“She’s actually teaching you how to fight with your sword.”

“That’s right.”

“I have one more question for you Jaune.”

“What’s that Yang?” 

“Did I just take your virginity?” 

Jaune nodded. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME INTO FUCKING YOU JAUNE!” Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. 

“Shh Yang be quiet. People are trying to sleep.” 

“NO FUCKING WAY AM I BEING QUIET ABOUT THIS! HEY EVERYONE! JAUNE ARC JUST FUCKED YANG XIAO LONG AND CAME IN A SINGLE THRUST! HOW FUCKING PATHETIC IS THAT!?” 

“Yang, I’m really sorry for what it’s worth.” Jaune said. 

Yang was staring daggers at Jaune. “I never want to see your fucking face again Jaune.” And before Jaune could reply Yang opened the door to the roof and left. 

“Well look on the bright side,” Jaune said to himself, “Now you can tell Saphron you finally lost your virginity.” 


End file.
